Blooming After Death
by EternalKing
Summary: Lie Ren was a fighter. When the world went to hell and he had no team by his side, he kept fighting on even while wishing to die. Dying was meant to bring him to his team and take out the enemy, but when he wakes up before the formation of Team JNPR, he decides to become more than just a warrior. He will be their guardian. Even a flower can bloom in the ashes of destruction.


Blossoming after death

A better first chapter of the story. Basically just combined the two chaos and fixed some of the mistakes I found. I've also added things here and there.

Chapter start.

A man in slick green armor stood in a burning city. People ran past him to safety. Hopefully they would make it to the evacuation ships with the others.

He was alone. He no longer remembered how it felt to be surrounded by others.

His closest friends, his team, was split up. He took a life of isolation and didn't socialize when he could.

Because of the plan from that witch, everything went to hell.

He was alone. He had no one that would constantly talk to his ear. He had no one to help him raise his admittedly bad stamina. He had no one to be 'bros' with.

Because they were all gone and he wasn't able to do anything to stop it.

But now it was his chance to stop something.

Vale was gone. Or at least it would be soon.

He could stop people from dying. This was his last chance to do something good.

"REEEEEEEN!" His name was being yelled out. But not by the girl that usually called it out. Now it was by a small girl that was no longer a small girl.

A woman with red and black hair appeared in a blur. She had a giant axe in her hand alongside a scythe.

"Ren, why are you still here? We need to get to the ships with the others." She desperately called out.

"This is the end of the line for me Ruby." He said calmly.

She was shocked. "What! But why!"

"It's been years since the world went to hell. I don't have my team with me anymore."

Before she could interrupt he continued. "But I don't want to just go out doing nothing. I'll stay here. Take care of the enemy."

The girl that was now a woman looked reluctant and sad. Why wouldn't she? Ever since he lost his team her's was there for him.

"Thank you Ruby." He said the words that had to be said before it would be too late.

She rushed at him and hugged him with tears in her eyes, her weapons plugged into the ground. She had grown taller from her earlier years. Now she was his height. They had all changed. They were now adults after all, real hunters and huntresses.

"You make sure to take care of them." Whether he meant her team or the people was left open to air. Likely it was more of the former and a little of the latter.

"Good bye Ren. I'll…. I'll miss you."

"Try not to join us too soon." His team was waiting for him.

She backed off slowly, looking at him. Then she twisted her head around with tears in her eyes. Grabbing her weapons, she went off to inform her team they would once more be one friend less.

Minutes passed and the ruined city was now entirely on fire. He was alone in the broken streets.

Hopefully they all got out okay.

It was terrible, how everything had happened. He tried fighting on. He tried moving forward. But he could do so no longer.

He tapped his green armor in certain places, contemplating.

Unfortunately he no longer had a weapon to fight with. Stormflower broke long ago, and any weapon he picked up would soon break from overuse. Or his own inexperience.

But he could fight with pure martial ability. It was one of the things that his teammates could never surpass him in.

"Grrrrr." He heard a growl. The enemies have arrived.

A seductive laugh echoed through the desolate space. It was her.

"Now look what we have here. It seems the blossom is here to die in ashes."

He glared at her. She was surrounded by Grimm. The accomplices she had from school were with her. They were all looking smug at him.

"This blossom can still be poisonous." He got into his stance. Sideways to them. Left side pointing to them, left hand open straight, right hand as a fist.

They walked to him. They weren't being serious. He would show them this mistake. Lie Ren was no longer a pacifist like he once was.

Bracing his legs, Ren was thirsty for blood.

He appeared in front of the one with heterochromia eyes in the same stance he was standing in. It was as if he teleported to that spot.

Her eyes widened and tried to step back from his reach. Clawing forward in a corkscrew with his right hand, wind was visibly seen being affected by his action. She was not in range of his punch now, but she wasn't able to avoid being out of his offensive reach.

He pulled his hand back twisting it in the reverse direction of his original punch. Stumbling forward, the girl with an umbrella was grabbed by the neck and lifted by his left hand.

The grip was being squeezed harder and harder. She swung her umbrella down at him and he broke it into pieces with his right hand. Luckily his aura prevented it from bleeding from the sword inside.

He turned around to slam her into the ground creating a crater. He lifted his arm to slam her to the ground only to use the forearm to block a side kick from Black.

He pushed back the male and threw the multi colored girl at him while he was in the air. Ren was forced to jump back as the green girl slashed at him.

"Do not think that I will go easy on any of you. Today is the day we all die!"

Two creepers were smashed to bits as they tried to sneak up on his sides. Looking back at his targets, he saw Black and Umbrella girl trying to get up.

The witch was merely looking at him while Sustrai began to run at him.

She tried to slash him several times, only for him to dodge. His armored hands began to glow red.

On her last slash she overstepped in frustration. He took advantage of this by locking her arm and maneuvering them so she was being stretched backwards to the point where her body was off the ground and parallel to it.

With his red arm he punched her. An explosion appeared on impact and her head was bleeding in a crater.

"That's one down." He got into his stance once more as this time the first two tried to attack together.

Black tried to kick him only to have it pushed into a lock. He noticed the other girl go for a punch only for him to spin around to smash Black into her once more.

"I'm tired of your face." Black said.

The boot wearing bastard lifted up his next leg and slammed it into his chest and shooting it.

Ren grunted as he was thrown back and forced to let go of Black. A beowolf bit into his arm and threw him to the side.

"Argh!" Ren rolled around the ground and pushed himself up the ground with his arm.

He heard a cough behind him and saw the small girl smirking at him. He immediately round house kicked her only for her to shatter like glass.

Black appeared out of nowhere as he slammed his boot into his back. Using the momentum to spin forward, Ren kicked Black's chin and into the air. His arms glowed blue and when Black fell back down Ren Grabbed him.

"Ugh. Back off pinkie." Ice was encasing him.

"No. Way." Ice exploded and now surrounded his enemy's chest. Pulling his arm back for a punch Ren said. "This is for Neptune you bastard."

His punch broke his opponent. Now Black was a bunch of limbs with no body.

Years ago, Lie Ren would have been appalled by this. But Lie Ren was out for vengeance.

"Two down."

A slash came in front of him. Neo pulled her sword out it seems.

Ren caught it between his elbow and knee. Neo pulled back and he ran behind her. He hammered down at her at speeds she couldn't process and she crashed down.

"One left."

She was no longer smirking, this caused him to smirk.

By now the others would have gotten away.

It was now or never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ruby was gazing out to the city. Her team was trying to comfort each other.

"I do not believe this. Losing another person. And Ren at that." Weiss said shaking her head. Ren was incredibly strong and amazing. She knew the green color schemed man didn't give himself enough credit. He kept moving forward even when he was neck deep in despair.

Yang threw in her two cents. "Ya can't exactly blame the guy. He lost his entire team years ago. We should be glad he lasted this long. Sun certainly didn't." Only to wince as she realized that Sun's girlfriend was right next to her.

She received a sad smile. "It's fine Yang. I agree with you. We should be happy that Ren didn't do this years ago."

Ruby enclosed her hands and closed her eyes. 'Ren, I hope you meet with them peacefully.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren gasped again and again. He was pinned to the spikes of an ursa major by the bone spikes and arrows.

Cinder walked up to him and grabbed his cheek. "Poor boy, you've lost everything. But don't fret, I'll take your life now."

Ren coughed out blood. He couldn't let it end like this.

Ren ripped his arm out and grabbed her by the throat. His arm was barely hanging on now by a piece of muscle and bone as it was burned by Cinder.

The parts of armor that stayed began to glow all sorts of colors.

"No. I promised them I wouldn't let you win."

She was clawing at him.

"This is it. I'm coming guys."

BOOOOOOOM.

'If only I could have changed things.'

"Lie Ren. Warrior of the Lotus. You have been chosen. Congratulations. You have your wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ren woke up in his bed.

For most people, something as simple as this was normal. Expected even.

But for the black and pink haired man. It was an improbability. He hadn't slept in his own bed for years now, usually giving them to others who he felt needed it or giving it to others out of his own kindness.

His memories were hazy right now, but he was pretty sure he just died. Which was a bummer.

He tried to remember his last moments. He had said bye to Ruby. Then he fought against that witch Cinder and her goons.

The fight itself hadn't actually been as one sided as he wished to think it was. He was lucky they didn't take him seriously. Otherwise he would have been dead before he could do anything.

Honestly he was surprised at taking down Neo so easily. Yang told him how much of a bitch it was fighting her.

Anyways, the fact remained that Ren was completely sure that he was blown to a thousand and something pieces, so why would he wake up in a bed when he hasn't in years?

Actually, now that Ren thought about it. Just before he died a voice appeared in his head so perhaps that was it?

But when Ren tried to remember, he got a massive headache. Okay, so maybe it might be best to wait on remembering for now.

Okay, so first thing he should do is find out what the hell is going on, where he is, and what he should do.

A door slammed open and he finally opened his eyes to scan his surroundings.

It was...his room. And Nora. Wait what?

A body slammed on top of him. "Reeeeeen!"

"GAH." The body of an exciting Nora slamming into him was definitely nostalgic, not to mention welcome and relieving. It was also pretty painful. Nora needed to slim down a little. Not that he would ever say that.

"C'mon Ren it's time to gooo~~~." She slightly sung.

Ren got off the bed and stood, slightly noting that control of his body seemed to be at the level he wasn't supposed to have at in this age.

Ignoring the Dancing Nora, but admiring the fact the SHES STILL ALIVE. Ren saw that he was ready in his old green clothes. Being ready for the next day from the day before was something Ren got a habit into doing less Nora drag him out of his room half or fully naked.

It's no wonder why people thought they were "together together" when it looked as if the two had a night together.

"Oh my gosh Ren, isn't it sooo exciting? We're about to go to Beacon! And become super heroes! It's gonna be so easy since we're both like, super tough and not to mention 'together' oh but not 'together together' you know? And I can pound-"

Ren interrupted her with a hug. How long has it been since he's been able to listen to Nora? Too long.

He had missed her the most out of all of them. He didn't mean for it to be that way but she's been with him since childhood. Ren always felt bad for missing her the most above all the others.

"We should get going Nora, we don't want to be late."

Leading ahead of the now red Nora, they left his room to what he hoped would be a better future.

Nora absentmindedly followed Ren. She was surprised that he hugged her as an interruption. Ren wasn't really the one out of the two of them to initiate physical contact. Not only that but usually he never bothered to interrupt her.

Her red face had a smile on it though. She can't say she'd be against it if he acted like this more often. More physical contact with the best friend she's been together with(but not together together with she thought absentmindedly) since forever would be really great. Nay, more than great.

She did not have any ulterior motives to that physical contact.

Nope. Not at all.

As Ren walked downstairs he was reminded about the years before Beacon. Both he and Nora had never formally gone to a combat school like Yang and Ruby, instead he and Nora had only went to a small time combat school on a when its convenient basis.

Unlike schools like Beacon and others where they had you room at the school itself. Lower combat schools-otherwise known as pre-training or hunter preparation schools- like Signal and the one he went to do not care so much if you show up or not as the students themselves are responsible for what happens. Of course the options lie to room at the schools and even further your own knowledge are at the students' behest.

That's why some people have to take classes in Beacon that seem rather unnecessary such as history. They were taught in because if you are there, you were set on being a huntsman, the way they taught was to prepare themselves in numerous ways. Lower schools couldn't be trusted to teach students about the dark side of the world. And the students could yet be trusted to know of the hidden/dark side of the world.

The two of them lived alone in a house that was paid with their parents' inheritance. The reason they never went to a combat school full time was because they had cared for their village and worked for other necessities such as combat supplies or clothes.

Despite what people thought, Nora was surprisingly responsible and helped Ren not try to avoid work.

Ren was also TOO hard a worker sometimes, so Nora helped wind him down.

Ren looked at a picture on the wall before he walked out of the house. It was him and Nora. He was in his traditional green wear for teeny tiny him with Nora in. Nora was holding his hand and smiling with a huge grin on her face. He as well had a small but just as bright smile.

Wishing he could stay, Ren reluctantly left the house. For now, he shouldn't mess with the timeline too much for now, at least till he got things figured out.

They walked to the small airship to the city, which would then take them to the transportation that they would all take to Beacon.

The two best friends decided to rest all the way to Beacon on the two rides just like before. Or rather, Ren slept and Nora sat next to him. Both sharing earphones as they had one earbud in one ear.

He pretended to sleep as he knew he needed to plan more.

Nora was thinking deeply. Something she could do despite what most thought. She was not the most observant but she noticed something. For some reason Ren hasn't been the same since he woke up this morning. He tried to hide it but she was his best friend. They never hid secrets from each other!

Oh it was definitely the Lie Ren she knew and loved, but he seemed...older. If that was the word. He had the same habits and he just overall FELT the same.

But now he was more wary? He seemed more like some of the old huntsmen that used to train them.

She wasn't sure if she liked it but she decided that Ren would tell her when he's ready. It was like the time he planned a surprise birthday party for her. He tried to hide it to make it, well, a surprise for her. Didn't go so well though. But at least there were sloths there! Or was it a cat?

Anyways, not the point.

She would simply believe what he said at face value, whatever it would be, until he tells the truth.

And he would, she had no doubt about that. After all, she and Ren were BF4LUD. Best friends for life until death.

She rested her head on what she knew was the not so asleep Ren. The ride to beacon was still going to be sometime. She would enjoy this physical contact until then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at Beacon now.

The ride passed rather quickly for Lie Ren. But now he had calmed down even more as he knew what he would do. Sticking to the timeline too much probably wasn't too necessary. He had come to change things after all.

First things first, he had changed in the years of the New War. He was stronger, more diverse in technique.

Thus, he needed to get his new body to the same physical peak as before. His flexibility and overall body control and reaction speed was there, but not his strength, nor his endurance. He would have to ask Ruby to help him forge StormFlower to be stronger. Luckily everything related to his aura was the same, which made sense since it was his soul.

This time he would have to make sure that all the teams have greater bonds with each other. Nobody would get left behind.

Team RWBY was gonna have to learn that they couldn't just do things on their own because they didn't want others involved. In the end it only harmed their chances. It wasn't bad to be independent, but wars aren't fought by a few people.

Team SSSN was gonna have to know that being cool wasn't the only thing that mattered in the world. Fears, insecurities, desires. They weren't what defined a person, in fact it was just the starting point.

Team CRDL was gonna have to definitely know that despite their attitudes, they didn't have to constantly try to repent. CRDL had stopped being mere school bullies and ended up being the wall of defense. Tanking hits until their bodies gave out.

Ironwood needed to be less iron headed. The knowledge that any man has does not mean that lessons cannot be seen through the darkness.

Ozpin needed to be more proactive. It wasn't wrong to stay within the lines you are forced into, but even a mistake can be a good thing, depending on how you view it.

Everyone had something to learn. Even him.

Lie Ren was now the legacy of a forgotten world. It was only right that he lived up to it. He needed to make sure that mistakes wouldn't happen again.

Walking out the ship, he saw a familiar friend over a trash can.

"Hey Nora. What do you say we make some new friends?"

Nora smiled despite being surprised. "Of course Renny."

The two of them never really made other friends besides each other. They never really tried. For Ren to suggest it now of all times definitely meant something.

For Ren, he didn't mind interacting with the others at the time when he previously didn't. After all, some bonds can transcend all. Even Death and Time.

The second verse wasn't always the same as the first.

Jaune was having a good day since he left home.

Which is what he wanted to say, if it wasn't for the fact that he was currently throwing up all over a trashcan.

He had some motion sickness, a curse everyone in his family had. It was made even worse when he considered the fact that he was currently doing something illegal in entering Beacon.

In his defense, falsifying his transcripts sounded like a good idea at the time. He wanted to make his family proud, and many relatives and family were hunters.

Sure, he could have always joined the more safer part of the family legacy, but he couldn't help it.

He wanted to be a hero.

Unfortunately his nervousness upset his stomach even further. Usually he could control it better.

By the time he got himself and his accursed stomach settled, he was surprised to see a hand sticking out to him as to offer help.

"You alright there? That looked pretty harsh."

Jaune wobbly accepted the offered hand.

"I'm Lie Ren, but you can just call me Ren. And over here is my best friend, Nora Valkyrie.''

Lie Ren was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be oriental influenced.

He was wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs.

Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seemed to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She had a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively.

She also wore a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She was sporting a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her symbol on their soles.

She also seemed to wear some sort of armor like him but hers begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. It seems she has a light-gray or off-white bow at the back of her skirt, with ribbon extending to the skirt's bottom.

The girl with orange hair saluted and grinned at him. "Or you can just call me Thor! Or the Queen!"

"Um, okay?" Jaune wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Don't mind her too much, she can get a little overexcited at times. We should head out now. Don't want to be late to the headmaster's speech."

"Oh, right. That would be bad. Wouldn't it?" Jaune asked.

The girl next to Ren leaned over her best friend and said, "Hmmm, what if we get there late and everyone knows some super secret for the initiation?"

Jaune was horrified. "Wait, what?"

Ren laughed. "I don't quite think the headmaster would be spilling secrets like that Nora."

Then the three of them heard an explosion. "Uh, you two wouldn't happen to know what it was would you?"

"Ooooh, maybe it was an elephant!"

The blonde boy was the only one confused by what she said. "Nora, I don't quite think an elephant could blow something up with its trunk alone."

The girl quickly retorted with a smile as she walked to the explosion. "Maybe it snorted some dust then!"

'That last part was rather spot on.' Ren thought as he chuckled and followed.

The usually confused boy followed them as a thought came to him.

Ren seemed so calm and cool. Almost like his father, his sisters, or his brother.

Ren was so confident in himself. Jaune wished he could have that confidence.

Jaune then saw a girl that looked younger than him on the ground.

Correction, he saw a girl younger than him lying down in a crater on the ground.

Without a thought, he walked over to her to lend a hand. "Hey…I'm Jaune."

The red girl responded. "Ruby….Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Ren marveled at how Jaune and Ruby held a 'casual' conversation on the first meeting.

He was reminded at how kind and great a man Jaune was. And also how awkward Ruby was when they were teens.

Jaune immediately walked over to help Ruby when almost anyone else would have ignored her.

Seeing these two as they were now was an eye opening for Ren. He didn't see the battle hardened Ruby that he trusted to have his back. Or the reckless but calm leader that tried to help everyone.

He saw two awkward teens with the potential to help change the world.

"…..motion sickness is a much more common problem than people think." Actually, now that Ren heard that, he was reminded of how the only people he ever saw with the same problem as Jaune was the knight's own family members. It was always amusing to see them all together on a ship.

Ruby chuckled in her squeaky voice that had yet to mature to a woman's. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune couldn't help but defend himself. "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

Ruby gave him a look. "Hey, that explosion was an accident!"

Jaune: "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Ruby and Nora said. "Do they?"

His confidence went crumbling. "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ren decided to keep the conversation going. "So, Ruby, what weapon do you wield?"

The rose themed girl brought out her weapon and slammed it into the pavement.

Jaune yelped. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby proudly said. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?"

Surprisingly enough Nora was the one to say something next. "It's also a GUN!" as she laughed maniacally.

Jaune could understand that much. "Oh. That's cool!"

Ruby: "So what've you got?"

Jaune: "Oh! I, uh..." he unconfidently brought it oud. "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He expanded his scabbard to a shield.

Ruby and Nora were touching the shield. "So, what do they do?"

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Ruby asked the question on her mind. "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

The knight dejectedly said. "Yeah, it does..."

Ren decided to help out. "Well, the smaller size would make maneuvering with it much easier."

The awkward girl said something that shocked only Jaune. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing Crescent Rose."

Jaune was the only one surprised.

"All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you guys make yours?"

Jaune went first. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used Crocea Mors to fight in the war."

Ruby: "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah, the classics..."

Nora went next. "Well, this here is my trusted hammer Magnhild. It also turns into a grenade launcher to help give me the extra power to SMASH!"

"Who thought it was a good idea to give her that?" Jaune whispered over to Ren. He chuckled as he responded. "Nobody did, like Ruby said, Nora built it herself in a way."

Ruby and Nora were gushing over the hammer. "Oh wow that is sooooo cool!"

Nora rubbed her nose. "Hehehe. I know."

Ren introduced his own weapons next. Bringing them out of his sleeves he slightly surprised the two who never saw it, "StormFlower." The pair of weapons consisted of a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle-like blades attached vertically under the barrels.

Ren realized he almost forgot something. "Actually Ruby, if you don't mind. Could you help me modify StormFlower? Truth is, I never got my original design due to my lack of skill."

She smiled. "Would I! I would love to help you out.

They went walking once more. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

They continued talking as Ren subtly led them to where they needed to go.

It felt good to see them.

He was happy that they all got along well together. Though granted they all got along well together since the beginning.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Said girl was surprised where they were." Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go, that's my sister. See you after the ceremony!" The girl skedaddled away.

Jaune turned to them. "So, now what?"

"Oh, oh, I know, let's go break someone's legs!"

"How, about no?"

Ren noticed a red headed girl out of the corner of his eye. "Well, why don't we make more friends?"

He pushed Jaune, which surprised the blonde.

Jaune fell forward and landed on his face.

"Ouch, thanks Ren." He looked up to see a girl with red hair who waved at him.

"Hello there!"

He got up and dusted his legs. "Yes. I mean, hi there. Names Jaune Arc, short, sweet, the ladies love it."

Nora popped out behind Jaune, scaring him and starting the other girl. "Hey there. I'm Nora, short, sweet, Ren loves it."

Ren walked forward as he continued the introductions. "Lie Ren, two words, but Nora loves it."

The champion girl seemed to see a pattern in their introductions and continued it. "Pyrrha Nikos, not short, but fans love it."

Jaune asked, "Uh, fans?"

Before he could get an answer, Nora derailed the conversation. "SO, do you like pancakes?" This was directed to the other two.

"Well, who doesn't love pancakes?" Jaune realized it was best to not question Nora and her topic changes.

"Hmm, well I believe they are nice to have every now and again. But I believe in having a much healthier breakfast with….."

Ren smiled.

Team JNPR was together once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _It was a white space._

 _Ren still had his body._

 _Correction. He still had his ADULT Body._

 _"Hello Lie Ren." He turned to a man that looked a little like him. He seemed tired. Wearing plain black clothes and his eyes looked like they were ready to close. His black hair was ruffled as if he just woke up._

 _"Who are you?" Ren asked. The man smiled before he replied._

 _"Who I am doesn't matter Ren. But I am here to give you the chance that I didn't get."_

 _"What?"_

 _The man patted Ren's shoulder. "Life is fragile. And short as you very well know. But the human spirit is indomitable. If one endeavors to achieve, it will happen with enough resolve. The effort that one puts forth into anything willtranscend that person. In the end there is no futility even in death."_

 _Ren looked mesmerized as he said, "Then what chance are you giving me?"_

 _"A chance to fix everything."_

 _The man explained what he was willing to do for Ren, who was both surprised and anxious._

 _Ren's body was fading. "Wha-?"_

 _"Don't worry buddy. It means your being sent back."_

 _"Life is pretty awesome Ren, even with its downsides. You just got to keep at it. Keep moving forward. Remember to cherish those close to you because even if it's a second chance, they just might be gone before you know it. Don't waste your time, it will be the only thing that will keep you from doing, well anything really." He sounded tired, but also cheerful._

 _"WAIT! You have to tell me who you are. Who I should be so thankful for."_

 _The great man looked up._

 _"Nah, you don't need to thank me. I'm no one special. Just a guy who likes to be efficient, who liked to work. But that's how I see myself."_

 _"I'm a guy who worked too hard. A guy that danced good. Someone who left too early. I'm the man that created even a world itself because I really, really wanted to. I'm the best at what I do, the best me there could ever be."_

 _"Can you match my resolve?"_


End file.
